LOLz Mark
by tiramisumacaron
Summary: Ketika berakhirnya sebuah hubungan membuat Mark tertawa keras. "Aku muak" -Haechan. "Tapi..." -Jeno. "Woohoo" -Mark. Summary gagal :( SEQUEL OF JUST IT. Markhyuck/Nochan/NCT127/YAOI/DLDR!


**_-LOLz Mark-_**

~ _Sequel of Just It~_

-

Lelaki dengan paras manisnya terus berteriak. Matanya yang menyiratkan kebencian ia layangkan pada lelaki di depannya.

Lelaki dengan mata sipitnya melipat tangannya di pinggang dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam yang ia layangkan kepada lelaki manis di depannya.

"Cukup! Aku muak dengan semua ini. Kurasa kau tidak lagi mencintaiku" nafas Haechan -lelaki manis tadi- memburu tak karuan, matanya memerah siap menumpahkan air mata.

"Kau tidak mengerti Chan! Aku tidak melakukan apapun" Jeno, lelaki bermata sipit berteriak kembali bermaksud membela diri.

"Kau bilang kau tidak melakukan apapun? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di restoran kemarin haaa!!" Haechan berteriak kearah Jeno tak kalah keras, hatinya benar benar hancur.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Apa yang kau tuduhkan padaku itu hanyalah omong kosong" Jeno mendekat kearah Haechan, menatapnya dengan tajam seakan mampu menguliti Haechan detik itu juga.

"Omong kosong katamu?! Jadi bisakah kau jelaskan dengan omong kosong ini!!" Haechan melemparkan beberapa lembar foto ke meja disamping ia berdiri dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Mata Jeno meneliti lembar demi lembar foto yang didapat entah dari siapa, dan matanya membola melihat lembar foto terakhir. Didalam nya terdapat foto dirinya mencium kening perempuan, dan sayangnya dia memang melakukannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih ingin mengelak haa?? Berani kau mengelak ku potong burungmu!"

"Hae- Haechan, kau- kau salah paham. I- ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, sungguh. Kumohon percayalah padaku." Jeno menarik tangan Haechan untuk dibawanya kedalam genggamannya.

Haechan menarik tangannya yang akan digenggam Jeno, dia muak dengan kekasihnya ini. Dulu dia berani bersumpah bahwa lelaki di depannya ini adalah lelaki ter _perfect_ yang dia temui, tapi sekarang lelaki di depannya kini tak lebih dari lelaki bajingan yang ada di jalanan.

Haechan muak. Haechan lelah. Haechan sudah cukup disakiti. Dia tidak ingin kesakitannya terulang lagi. Dia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan mengambil tas punggungnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Haechan tunggu, kau jangan pergi. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" Jeno menghalang langkah Haechan.

 ** _Plak_**

"Cukup Jeno. Aku muak dengan dirimu. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini. Aku yakin kau akan lebih bahagia dengan perempuan itu, jadi, _Jja_ ~ kita akhiri saja ini dan biarkan aku pergi." Haechan mengakhiri ucapannya dengan deraian air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Baiklah Haechan, aku tau aku memang bajingan. Aku tau aku terlalu menyakitimu tapi asal kau tau-" Jeno meraih tangan Haechan, digenggamnya perlahan dengan mata yang memerah juga menahan tangis.

"-aku masih mencintaimu, dan tetap mencintaimu. Maafkan semua kesalahan yang aku berikan padamu, tapi aku masih mencintaimu. Kumohon percayalah padaku Haechan. Kumohon" Jeno meneteskan air matanya. Menangis di depan kekasih hatinya, memohon dan mengemis cinta seorang Haechan, dia bahkan rela menukar harga dirinya demi seorang Haechan. Jeno rela.

"Maafkan aku-" Haechan menarik tangannya yang digenggam Jeno. mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir dipipinya, tak tahan dengan semua ini.

"-aku tidak bisa Jeno. Kesalahanmu benar-benar menyakitiku sampai hancur tak tersisa. Jadi maafkan aku, aku harap kita bisa berteman dengan baik." Haechan mendongak, menatap lelaki di depannya yang juga menangis.

Dia mengusap perlahan air mata yang membasahi pipi Jeno, lelaki terkasih yang dia sayangi dan dia cintai. Lelaki yang menemaninya saat duka maupun suka selama lebih dari 3 tahun ini. Haechan tak mampu menyembunyikan air matanya, dengan tidak sopannya air matanya turun melewati pipi _chubby_ nya. Sakit.

Haechan menarik pipi Jeno perlahan, menempelkan bibir miliknya dengan bibir milik Jeno yang menjadi candu. Bibir yang menempel itu tak lebih dari menempel, sekedar mengecup tanpa nafsu untuk melakukan lebih. Haechan menyudahi kecupannya.

Ini terlihat seperti kecupan selamat tinggal atau memang kecupan selamat tinggal. Yang jelas hati keduanya hancur, Haechan dengan rasa kekecewaan yang teramat sakit, Jeno dengan rasa penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Jeno- _ya_. Jangan sering makan _junk food_ nanti kau sakit, jangan tidur larut malam, dan jangan lupakan sarapanmu. Aku menyayangimu. Aku pergi"

Selepas kepergian Haechan, lelaki dengan surai hitamnya tersebut jatuh terduduk memikirkan kesalahan yang dia lakukan.

Dia seorang Lee Jeno yang bodoh.

.

.

.

"Wahahahaha" Lelaki dengan rambut _blonde_ nya tertawa teramat nyaring diatas sofa. Merasa puas apa yang dia lihat dibalik layar _macbook_ miliknya.

Lelaki itu terus saja tertawa sampai teriakkan menggelegar dari arah dapur menginterupsinya.

"- _Hyung_!"

"Mark _hyung_!"

"Aish kau ini. Kenapa tertawa nya keras sakali sih, aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi memasak." Donghyuck datang dari arah dapur dengan apron biru melingkari tubuhnya.

"Pfftttt- hahahaha" Mark terus saja tertawa sampai sudut matanya berair.

"Yak! Kau ini! Apasih yang kau lihat? Jangan bilang kau melihat adegan dimana aku dengan Jeno putus." Donghyuck melipat tangannya di dada menunggu Mark selesai tertawa.

"Huftt~ ya baiklah. Aku memang melihat itu. Astaga aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa" Mark kembali tertawa dengan tangan yang memegangi perutnya.

"Astaga apa yang sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menonton _episode_ itu lagi hyung" Haechan memijit pelipisnya tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing.

Pasalnya Mark -kesayangan- _hyung_ nya ini sangat susah sekali dikasih tau untuk tidak melihat _episode_ dimana Jeno dan dirinya putus di drama mereka. Tapi bukan dikata Mark kalau tidak _ngeyel_.

"Sumpah Donghyuck kau lihat bagaimana wajah Jeno yang menderita karena kau tinggalkan itu? Terlihat konyol" Mark kembali tertawa berguling guling diatas sofa.

" _Halahh_ kurasa kau juga tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan Jeno kalau aku tinggal macam itu" Donghyuck mengangkat bibirnya, merasa lebih unggul daripada Mark.

Mark terdiam tiba-tiba, apa yang dikatakan Donghyuck tadi itu tidak lucu _okay_ , itu sama saja bahwa dia mendoakan mereka untuk putus bukan?

Mark menarik tangan Donghyuck tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap lekat manik _hazel_ favoritnya, memandangi bagaimana ciptaan-Nya yang sempurna ini.

"Bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau ucapkan tadi, sayang?" Mark menyeringai dengan tangan yang mengelus pinggang Donghyuck seduktif.

"Ishh _hyung_ lepaskan aku mau masak. Dan aku tidak mengatakan apapun" Donghyuck memejamkan matanya erat saat dirasa tangan Mark terus mengerjai tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan nasib kita sama seperti nasibmu dan Jeno di drama itu hmm."

"I-iya _hyung_ aku mengerti, jadi kumohon lepaskan aku biarkan aku memasak untuk makan malam" Donghyuck terus memejamkan matanya tak kuasa menahan sensasi yang Mark berikan.

"Baiklah akan aku lepaskan dirimu, tapi beri aku _kiss night_ dulu"

Donghyuck dengan mata yang sayu mencoba menyadarkan dirinya untuk memberi apa yang Mark minta, dia dekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir milik Mark dan diterima dengan senang hati olehnya.

Mark melumat kasar bibir yang menjadi candu baginya seperti tidak ada hari esok, membuat Donghyuck hampir terbuai jika saja dia tidak sadar dengan bau tidak enak yang keluar dari dapurnya.

" _Hyunghh_!" Donghyuck melepaskan tautan bibirnya pertama kali dengan tergesa dan langsung berlari kearah dapur menghampiri kompor yang masih menyala dan berteriak histeris.

"Astaga kenapa lagi bocah itu?" Mark membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Yak! Laki-laki sialan, kau menggosongkan makan malam kita! Kalau begini kau mau makan apa huuh??!!" Donghyuck datang dengan wajah garangnya, dia rasa dia harus mencincang Mark setelah ini.

"Gampang. Aku akan memakanmu. Rawrrr!"

"Mati saja kau Mark Lee!!!"

 **END**

.

.

.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca ff abal2 saya ini. Maaf juga kalo banyak typonya, sekali lagi terimakasih semuaaa _(big bow) (big kiss_ )

Ditunggu ya review nya sayangque~

Ini cerita murni pikiran saya, jadi kalo ada suatu kesamaan atas sesuatu hal bisa langsung konfirmasi ke saya. Sekali lagi maaf dan terimakasih perhatiannya :)

.

by. nanaardiana88

~ **Semangat Markhyuck** ~


End file.
